Mine All Mine
by future mrs.wayland
Summary: What if there was another part to the love Damon had for Katherine? A part that nobody, not even Stefan knew about? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys I know that I am in the middle of another story right now, and no worries, "Here" is still on. Its not on hold. But the idea for this hit me in the middle of class today so I had to write it. Hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, other than Damon and that is only in my dreams! Outside of my dreams they all belong to L.J. Smith. =(**

**Anyone who knows me knows of Katherine; knows of my love for her. It's the only emotion that I have never felt the need to hide. Something about that love never revealed weakness like any other emotions. That love was strong and beautiful and passionate. I never wanted to hide it. I wanted to show it off to the world. To show them that I had what no one else had. She was mine. Nobody else could have her. Just me… and Stefan.**

**Stefan loved her too (and I do say loved. As in past tense). He says he doesn't anymore; that he is over her because she compelled him into loving her. He says it wasn't real. This has caused so many fights between the two of us: were our feelings for her real? I know mine were. Stefan swears that I am still in denial, but he doesn't know the truth. He doesn't know how real the love that Katherine and I shared was. **

**I was so sure of myself, so confident, even as a human. Now of course, my many charms are multiplied to their full extent. My father was a vampire hunter. Something that I had no belief in. Vampires weren't real. They were only characters in the ghost stories that I used to scare Stefan with when he was younger. So one evening, after one of our famous fights, Father made me angry and I decided to prove him wrong. Vampires weren't real. Going out into the woods at night would not result in stumbling across one of the legendary Creatures of the Damned. **

**And of course, that is exactly what happened. I had went out farther than I had planned to, and I was on my way back home, when I felt him. I couldn't see. He never made a sound, but I could feel him watching me, and I knew what he was. Even though I knew it was coming, he still managed to take me by surprise. His jaws clenched around my neck and in that instant I knew I was going to die.**

**The pain, well that isn't the part of this story that I wanted to relive so I'm not going to go into detail. But there was pain. A lot of pain. I was surprised when he dropped me back to the forest floor. Why wouldn't he just finish me? Then I realized that he wasn't killing me for food. I was just a play thing. And watching my suffering as the last breaths of life were pulled from my lungs would be the best game of all. So he left. I still could not see, it was pitch black and I couldn't move. I knew there was no point in screaming for help, but I was stubborn; so I tried anyway. And every time I would scream, I could hear him laughing. Enjoying my suffering. The pain was becoming worse. He was laughing constantly now. This was the best part for him. Until his laughter was suddenly cut off. I heard something moving in the brush near me. Even though I knew that I was gong to die, the thought of him torturing me more was almost too much to bear. I attempted to gather enough air for one last scream when she stepped through the trees.**


	2. Chapter 2

She was beautiful. I was lying on the forest floor dying from a freakin vampire attack, but I was still a man, and I remember thinking _If I do die here, at least she will have been the last thing I see. I will die happy._ But I didn't die then. Because at that moment, she began to walk towards me, and then I knew. She was one of them. And even though I knew what she was and what she could do, I was not scared. Despite the fact that I was laying alone in the dark woods bleeding out, with a vampire ten feet away from me, I didn't move. I didn't scream. I just stared at her. If Stefan were to hear this he would tell me it was just the adrenalin, that my body's last defense mechanism was just trying to give me one last chance. Blah blah blah. He was wrong. I somehow knew that I could trust her, that she would help me.

She walked closer to me, human speed, as to not scare me. In one fluid motion she had dropped to her knees beside my head, a difficult task considering the layers of petticoats and ruffles underneath that corseted top. She placed one small hand against my cheek, trying to comfort me. She was wearing a ring. At first I was disappointed, afraid that she was already taken, but then I realized that it wasn't a wedding ring. It was much larger, silver with a bright blue stone in the center.

"Can you speak?" Her voice, it was the sweetest music.

"Yes," I wasn't aware of how mangled my voice had been, so I stopped talking after that.

"My name is Katherine. Do you remember what happened to you?"

I only nodded. It seemed that talking made the pain in my neck worse, so the obvious solution was to nod. I wasn't expecting the sharp stabbing pain that shot through my skull to appear, and catching me off guard, it made me wince. Her thumb brushed my cheek gently, trying to sooth my pain.

"You know what I am." It wasn't a question. She understood that I had figured out her secret, what she couldn't understand though, was why I was trusting her. I could see it in her deep brown eyes, her confusion over me. "You are hurt. I'm going to try to save you. I need you to trust me." And even though I did not know exactly how she planned on saving me, I trusted her. She didn't give me a choice in the matter. I could hear the determination in her voice, she was not going to let me die. At least not tonight, anyways.

I don't remember her actually cutting open her wrist. Nor do I remember the moment when she forced my lips open, letting her own blood drop in slowly at first then she was, forcing me to drink. And then she didn't have to force me. I don't remember pulling my own hand around her arm, locking her wrist in place, but I do remember the heat that had flared when we connected, how despite what I was doing, I was not thinking about her as a vampire. She was just, Katherine. I didn't know her last name. I did not know where she was from or even if she was available. But I knew then and there that I loved her. And nothing would ever stop that.

**Let me know what you think! I love love love getting all of your reviews!**

**ONLY 22 DAYS LEFT UNTILL DAMON COMES BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a few more moments, she began to gently tug her wrist away from my mouth. I resisted. I didn't want to stop; I wasn't thinking right. I am NOT going to be one of those cheesy guys who says they couldn't think straight because they were "blinded by love." My mind had been perfectly capable of thinking, but as soon as her blood hit my lips, that connection that we instantaneously formed, I would have been an idiot to refuse that. So I didn't think about what I was doing, it just happened. And it was over way too quickly.

Finally she managed to tug her arm away from my face long enough for the bond to be snapped; long enough for me to realize what I was doing. Scared. Embarrassed. Fear. Pain. Ashamed. I knew I SHOULD be thinking these things, but I wasn't. Logically, this should not be happening. But logic wasn't high on my list of priorities at the moment. She was.

Her hand gently forced my dizzy head back to the hard forest floor.

"Rest," she whispered. Her sweet voice causing my heart a very uncharacteristic fluttery thing. I had only heard her speak a few simple words before, but I could tell that there was something off in her voice, something that I knew was caused by me. Everything that I was feeling for her, all the emotions that were so rare for me, they were going through her as well. And that must have been even more unexpected for her.

I knew that this SHOULD be wrong, a small part of my mind was screaming- _VAMPIRE!_ But I couldn't bring myself to listen to that part of myself. I was listening to my heart, and my heart was telling myself that I was going to find a way to be with her. Forever. Despite all the reasons why that would not be a possibility, all the reasons why it was stupid and dangerous and just abnormal. My brain had almost convinced me that it would be to dangerous, but then I thought of how much it would piss of my father. I could be even more of a disgrace to his prized family! Or even better, we would have to run away and I would never have to see any of them again! It would be perfect! Just Katherine and I… for all of eternity.

But then I realized that I had just planned out my future with this woman, not knowing who or what she REALLY was. I didn't know how I was going to make it work, let alone how I would convince her to go along with it-after all, why should she trust a half dead human?-but I would do it somehow. Because I was feeling something that could only be love, and I could NOT ignore that.

**A/N hey I know it has been a while since I have updated, but I hope you liked it enough to click on that pretty little green and grey button!!!! Please? Pretty Please?! =) **


End file.
